vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roy Valentine
Summary Roy Valentine was the body double of Demon Lord Ruminas Valentine. He has served Ruminas for a long time together with his twin brother, Pope Louis. After the founding of Ruberius, he acted as a Demon Lord to terrorize people into joining the religion of Ruminism, while his brother acted as the Pope to lead the religion. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Roy Valentine Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Aura, Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, and Sleep Manipulation (On a scale of 210 with Coercion), Regeneration (High), Dimensional Travel, Transformation, Blood Manipulation, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magicules, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magicules), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Death Manipulation, Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), and Magic (Has innate resistance to magic) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Is a demon lord class individual and thus superior to Special A class monsters such as Orc Disaster Geld) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou] who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Tens of Meters Standard Equipment: A sword Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Is at his weakest on the night of the new moon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magic Sense: Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. *'Ultraspeed Regeneration:' A superior version of Self-Regeneration. It's capable of quickly regenerating the body to its default state. If imbued into magical clothes or armor, it grants a self-repair function that enables a complete recovery of the clothing even "from scratch". *'Shadow Motion:' Allows to move within shadows, and very quickly move to people and also places the user had been to before. To use it the user still has to move through the shadows to the destination but is not hindered by any obstacles within the shadows. *'Coercion:' Enables the user to intimidate a range of targets. Scales to the strength of the user and the targets' ability to resist it, the effects range from feeling hostility to feeling fear up to losing consciousness. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Tier 7 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Vampires Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Unholy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Creation Users